


Drifting

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no self control, Make Out Scene, Multi, extended version of the makeout scene from the party, my bisexual heart couldn't take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: Zoe had said something about needing to find a room, Audrey had lead them upstairs to the guest, Noah had opened the door. Before Audrey could think better Zoe was kissing her again, Slowly pushing them back to the bed with a hand on Noah’s chest. Still, leaning back against Noah, Zoe’s hands tangled in her hair, Zoe’s lips on her’s, Noah’s leaving a trail up the side of her neck, she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.





	

Audrey wasn’t sure how it happened. She was high, so that was a start. They were all high, so there was another point.

Zoe had said something about needing to find a room, Audrey had lead them upstairs to the guest, Noah had opened the door. Before Audrey could think better Zoe was kissing her again, Slowly pushing them back to the bed with a hand on Noah’s chest. 

Still, leaning back against Noah, Zoe’s hands tangled in her hair, Zoe’s lips on her’s, Noah’s leaving a trail up the side of her neck, she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

She felt herself unsure what she was supposed to do with her hands, letting them flit between Noah’s thighs and Zoe’s waist. If Zoe’s chuckles were anything to go by, she was doing something wrong. 

“Here,” Zoe said softly, taking Audrey’s hands and guiding them up her body. “Don’t stop yourself.” She said, as Noah lifted his head away from her. Audrey watched Zoe’s eyes lift to Noah, the smile on her face growing exponentially. She leaned over Audrey’s head, kissing Noah as Audrey became incredibly fascinated with the fabric of Zoe’s top. She let her hands drift up and down her sides and when her hands grazed the sizes of her breast she found that she loved the way Zoe’s breath hitched, so she did it again. The sound raised her confidence, letting her  drift her hands down, grazing the soft patch of skin that was exposed at the bottom of her shirt. 

Zoe’s lips pulled away from Noah as her head lifted back, pulling at air like she was coming up from water. She slid off the bed where she’d been straddling Audrey, sinking down next to her instead. She pulled Audrey’s hip, turning her, forcing Noah to slide back into the bed. Zoe pressed a long kiss to Audrey’s lips, her hands drifting, making Audrey gasp the way she had been before. Zoe was braver, though. Zoe tugged at Audrey’s flannel, letting it fall off her shoulders. Audrey didn’t see, but she became aware that Zoe had pulled Noah by the collar closer when Zoe’s lips were replaced with his. 

Audrey sighed, shocked by how  _ good  _ he was at this. She let a hand drift up to his jaw and she felt Zoe’s lips press against her neck, lifting to transfer to Noah’s and then back. Audrey gasped when Zoe pulled her skin between her teeth, making Noah back off suddenly, a worried look on his face. 

“No, no.” She managed. “Not… You’re fine.” She let her hand run up into his hair, scratching at his head lightly. 

“I... You sure?” He managed his eyes flicking to Zoe, who was watching in breathless anticipation. 

Audrey watched him for a moment, trying to find her bearings, trying to find her center. She was starting to overthink things. She always did, constantly letting the voice in the back of her mind overwhelm her. She took a deep breath, letting her fingers fiddle with Noah’s hair a second, before she leaned in and pressed a long, slightly heated kiss to his lips. At is Zoe took a long gasp in, the smile on her face probably spitting sunbeams. At the first second they broke the kiss Zoe ducked in, kissing Noah with a passion as Audrey watched, her breath growing shallow. Zoe switched a few moments later to kiss Audrey and they fell into a rhythm. Someone tugged Zoe’s shirt off, and Noah lost his too, Audrey’s going floating away moments later. Audrey let her hands drift aimlessly, floating where they may please; Zoe’s lacy bra, Noah’s inner thigh, one of their backs to pull them closer. They ended up a tangle of limbs and hormones, Zoe straddling Audrey lounging across Noah. They were in their own bubble. 

So the sound of sirens popping it was, at the least, an unwelcome wake up. 

It was like waking up somewhere she knew she wasn’t welcome, and it was amazing how quickly potential police action could sober someone up. Audrey scrambled off the bed before any of them could speak, grabbing her shirt to throw over her head, her flannel not even on before she was out the door. 

She made a mental note not to talk about it. Ever. With anyone. 

And as soon as she figured out who had spiked the bottle she was going to hit them so hard they say stars for days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash lord. If you see a typo let me know down below


End file.
